The companions' companion (First Doctor Edition)
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: A series of the Doctor's companions and their companion. Whether before, after, or during their travels with the Doctor. (Friendship and Romance) Ian/Barbara, Susan/David, Steven/Dodo, and Steven/Vicki.
1. Absence (IanxBarbara)

Ian was grading papers, a normal occurrence during his planning period. He was interrupted by Barbara Wright the history teacher next door. "Hello Ian, I was wondering if you had a Susan Foreman in any of your classes?"

Ian put his pen down and regarded Barbara, "Yes she wasn't here today, why?"

Barbara sighed and took a seat next to him. "She's been missing for a week. No warning, no Doctor's note or phone call. They've called the home number but, no response. I was worried is all."

Ian loved Barbara's concern for her students and tried not to smile."I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later. She could have that bad cold that's going around." He put his hand on hers trying his best to comfort her.

Barbara absentmindedly stroked his fingers. "Why yes, I suppose you're right Ian I just worry is all."

Ian gave her hand a squeeze, "It's alright to worry Barbara. I worry too everyone does" He smiled at her and grazed her hand with his thumb. "It shows that you care."


	2. A New Family (DavidxSusan)

"Do you think he'll really come back?" David looked down at Susan. Who was staring at where the TARDIS had been.

She peered up at him with wet eyes "He will David he promised." She buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, consoling her.

"If you're sure Susan. Come on let's go help fix the world. " He shook her a bit and she smiled up at him.

"My grandfather was doing what he thought was best for me. I couldn't spend my whole life travelling with him. He knew i would be needed somewhere. He knew there'd be someone out there just looking for me." She kissed him. " That's here David, with you. He'll be back someday sure but, let's not waste any time. We have a chance to start something a new. Not many have this chance and I'm glad It's with you."

David kissed her. "I'm glad I have you too." He kissed her forehead "He'll be back someday and we'll greet him as family."


	3. The Music Room (StevenxDodo)

Steven was tired and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep. After the whole affair in Tombstone with Doc Holiday and was cross with him, he was nearly lynched, to say the least it was unpleasant.

He changed first out of his gaudy cowboy getup into something more practical. Brown flannel pajamas and he took a warm shower as well,to help him relax. He was on the way to his room when heard a piano and someone singing. He stopped and listened, "but you don't really care for music, do you?"

He walked in quietly, to find Dodo playing a baby grand piano. She had changed as well, in an nightgown reading some sheet music oblivious to Steven's presence. He walked up slowly behind her, close enough to see the started to sing, "all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you." Dodo looked curiously up to Steven not stopping. "It's not a cry you hear at night."

Dodo sang, "It's not someone who's seen the light."

Together, in blended harmony, bass and soprano."It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah. hallelujah." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, maybe longer before either of them spoke.

It was Steven who broke the silence. "I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want to play piano by gunpoint. I didn't mean to snap at you when they wanted you to leave. I just wanted you to be safe." He looked into her eyes searching for emotion.

"At the cost of your safety? I would have preferred to stay with you even in peril." She showed worry in her tone and eyes. He hugged her and held her tight grazing his hand across her back.

"You were nearly lynched!" she cried. He could feel her tears on his chest.

He pulled her face up and forced her to met his eyes. "I'm alive, you're alive, and we're together. That's all that matters now, we're safe." Steven continued to console his friend as she cried.


	4. Hair cuts (StevenxVicki)

"Now be still, or I'll hurt you!" Vicki cried above a squirming Steven. "I don't want to hurt you, you know. Just be still!"

"I'm not sure, I want my haircut Vicki." He whined as she attempted another snip with the sleek silver blades.

"Well, you need one Steven. Look how long your hair's gotten. Can you even see?" She was fed up with him and put the scissors down.

"Yes perfectly, are we done?" He sounded unsure and tapped his fingers upon the arm of the chair.

"Yes we're done," she sighed, "Now will you hand me the panda?" She pointed to the fallen panda upon the floor.

"Oh sure, how did it get there?" He replied, stretching down to grab the panda. "Yeargh!" He yelped as he felt the cold steel against his neck.

He jumped up, "You said we were done!" He looked hurt and a bit like pouting puppy.

She smiled triumphantly. "We might as well finish now that we've started right?"

He sighed and slumped in the chair, "All right then."

"There you go, now that's better." She smiled as he handed her the panda. "You look much nicer now."

He frowned, "I feel colder now."

Vicki laughed, and grabbed a mirror from a nearby table and handed it to him. "See you do look very nice though."

He gave her a bit of a pout and said, "Alright yes, but I don't like it. I feel colder now."

"Would you like me to help warm you up?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Vicki?" And not to soon after he was bombarded with quilts. "Hey quit it now!" He shouted through the fabrics.

"Well are you warm now?" Vicki chuckled.

Steven laughed, "You know what?"

"What?"

"You look kinda cold." And he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her done on the quilts. "I think you need some help getting warmed up." He threw some quilts over her, she thew more over him.

The Doctor chuckled when he found them asleep, like burritos in the quilts. " I doubt the floor's that comfortable, even in all those comforters. They'll be in a sore surprise in the morning." The Doctor chuckled off to his room.


End file.
